Violet's Story
by Chibi Unagi
Summary: This is my version of a Labryinth sequal, Rated R cause I don't know where its gonna go, Its gonna be a multichapter fic, where Violet, Sarahs Grandaughter goes to the Labryinth. It involves many new people and new situations. I added chapters 3 and 4,
1. Sarahs Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, or the Labyrinth; in fact anything in the Labyrinth may not be mine, big shocker. I do however own Violet, Helios, Mistress Raven Queen Of Evil Magic, Phoenix Guardian of Time and Balance, Destiny the Oracle, In fact any new characters that I added to the Labyrinth for my version of a sequel, so hands off the new people are mine.  
  
I just wanted you people to know I made this rated R because in the Chapters to come it will have some Adult issues, and I'm not sure where this is heading, So enjoy and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violets Story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dedicated to: Holly, Erin, Leah, Mike, and Heather  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Sarah's Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many years after Sarah had entered the Labyrinth to save her brother Toby, a new adventure would start with her granddaughter Violet.  
  
Sarah was a grandma now. Her daughter Ellen was not like her. Within Ellen there was no child like essence, there was no spark. It would seem the essence Sarah possessed skipped generations. Her eighteen year old granddaughter, Violet, had that spark. Perhaps that's why Jareth was drawn to her, much like he was drawn to Sarah.  
  
Jareth had watched Sarah age. He watched from the orbs in his castle the bitter day when Sarah wed. He watched as she gave birth to the spiritless child Ellen. That was the day he gave up on finding the essence he longed for. He no longer spied through his orbs to watch Sarah or Ellen.  
  
Many years later he felt that essence, that spirit again, he then looked through the orbs to see Violet with her grandmother, Sarah. He watched as Violet grew from a girl into a beautiful woman whose beauty surpassed even Sarah's. At Violets eighteenth birthday he decided not to wait to harness the essence passed down by Sarah. He would have Violet and never let go of that spirit like he had to with Sarah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Grandma Sarah" Violet said as she entered Sarah's room in the retirement home. Violet was of moderate height, and had long brown hair that reached the small of her back. Violet had most of the same facial features as Sarah and the same build. Most people said she looked like a gothic version of her Grandmother. Violets skin was pale and she looked very mysterious in the black clothes she wore. Violet was almost as adventurous and creative as her grandmother Sarah was.  
  
"Ello" Sarah said in the voice of the little worm, which had spoken to her several years ago in the Labyrinth. Violet always loved to hear of the Labyrinth, and she longed for adventures like that of her Grandmother.  
  
They talked for many hours of nothing in particular. Finally Sarah told Violet some grim news.  
  
"Violet, darling," Sarah said in a deep, despairing voice. Violet knew that it was not good news. "I'm going to die soon." Tears filled Violets eyes, but she was strong and never let anyone see her cry.  
  
" Grandma, no…."  
  
" Listen carefully, the stories I have told you of the Labyrinth are true." Violet looked at her grandma, shocked, not believing what Sarah was saying. Maybe Violet's mother Ellen was right; Sarah was crazy. "I don't want you to live in this world anymore. The Labyrinth is full of wonders you can't even imagine. Take this amulet." She handed Violet a silver chain with a moonstone gem shaped like an egg, surrounded by an obsidian dragon.  
  
"This was given to me by Sir Diddimus. He said to use this to pass through this land and the Labyrinth to keep my spirit. When I die that spirit, my essence will pass to you Violet." Violet was still trying to fight tears, she would not let anyone see her cry, and she heard her grandma struggle with her breathing.  
  
" Take this amulet and say this to get to the Labyrinth:  
  
Phoenix Guardian of Time and Balance  
  
1 Take me to the Sir Diddimus and the Labyrinth  
  
As Sarah said these last few words she felt death's eternal kiss upon her. Sarah laid back in her bed and died.  
  
" Grandma…Grandma!!!!!!" Violet couldn't help but keep thinking her mother Ellen was right: " Grandma Sarah was crazy." Violet ran to get a nurse but Sarah was beyond help and had died already. She had started dieing when they put her in the Hell Hole known as a retirement home.  
  
That night, for the first time, Violet cried. 


	2. Mistress Raven Queen Of Evil Magic

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Labyrinth, Just my add-ons, so don't take those.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Mistress Raven Queen of Evil Magic  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Leah and Mike  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In one of his orbs Jareth watched his beloved Sarah die. With his goblin eyes he watched as her essence flowed into her granddaughter, Violet. He watched Violet with desire and when he saw her put on the amulet he saw opportunity. As soon as she entered his world she would be his forever…  
  
The years had done nothing to Jareth. He who was eternal remained the perfect specimen he was when Sarah was a girl. When Sarah died his hair had transformed from a blonde to jet-black from mourning. His eyes remained a misty blue. The only way to know Jareth's true age was to look into his eyes. His eyes told the story of his soul.  
  
His arms were the same perfect shape. Hidden behind his peasant style shirt and necklace embedded partly in his skin was a chest with no heartbeat and a perfectly shaped stomach. His skintight pants only made him more appealing, irresistible.  
  
"Sarah, I should have claimed you," he whispered. Just then the sound of a raven call could be heard. Jareth knew who was coming. He felt the presence of something coming more evil than him. Just as he thought this, a wolf entered his throne room followed by a raven. Jareth sat on his throne and glared at the beasts.  
  
"Raven, I would say how nice to see you, but then I'd be lying."  
  
The figure of the wolf transformed into that of a young man. He was of medium height, not very tall. He made up for that lack of intimidation with his blood red eyes. His eyes could pierce a soul and read its innermost feelings and desires. His hair was white and his skin was pale. His clothes were similar to Jareth's. He looked almost modeled after him. He carried on his a quiver holding golden arrows, and a bow made of gold.  
  
His name was Helios, a shape shifter with physic and telepathic abilities.  
  
"All hail my Mistress Raven, Queen of Evil Magic", as he said this the raven transformed from a bird into a woman.  
  
Her hair was the color of crow feathers, and it reached the ground. She was pale, and tall, almost as tall as Jareth. On her back she had raven wings of enormous size. She wore a long crushed velvet dress, made from the darkest purple, which trailed behind her a few feet. She wore a loose belt made of golden circlets that dropped loosely around her waist. She wore a necklace similar to Violets but Raven's was gold with a ruby stone, and where the dragon should be were thorns on a vine protecting the gem. Raven wore a crown atop her head made of golden feathers forming a ringlet. Ravens eyes were deep purple, but lifeless, she lacked a spirit, and essence, which could only be detected through ones eyes.  
  
"That will do, Helios," Raven said with a deep superior voice.  
  
Raven lifted out her right hand and a little canary appeared. She pointed her left pointer finger and purple lightning struck the bird. The little bird melted and formed a giant staff almost as tall as Raven. It was the shape of a snake carved into dark steel with ruby eyes. In its mouth was a giant ruby, cut by the finest artisans.  
  
"Nice entrance," Jareth said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hello, Jareth," Raven said with a tone of lust and passion. "I was hoping we could make a union… You know how I feel about you... If we joined forces, nothing could or would, appose us. I need someone like you at my side to produce an heir to our kingdoms. We could be great, Jareth," Raven said pouring her heart out to him. She started edging closer to Jareth putting her hand on his shoulder then moving her lips closer to his, trying to steal a kiss.  
  
He moved away from her quickly, so not to lead her on. He backed up and moved toward a window where he sat to gaze at his crystal orbs.  
  
"Raven, you know I don't want you, or want to be with you." He said with a bitter tone.  
  
" I will only offer this to you once, Jareth. If you don't do this by choice, I will be forced to use dark magic to sway you," Raven said, in an angered tone. Jareth just laughed, knowing that Ravens magic was not as strong as his own.  
  
Raven then caught sight of the crystal watching Violet.  
  
"And who is this? Is this that whore Sarah?" Raven said with a jealous tone.  
  
Jareth moved up to Raven and slapped her across the face and the sound of thunder filled room, followed by the sound of howling wind and storms.  
  
" Do not ever defile the name of my deceased beloved again!"  
  
"Deceased? So the bitch is finally dead."  
  
Jareth roared in anger and made a silver dagger in his hand. As he rushed to slit Raven's throat, Helios drew his bow and aimed an arrow at Jareth's head.  
  
"Do it and I'll kill you and find a way to the mortal world to kill the girl."  
  
Jareth did not want to lose Violet so he calmed his anger for her sake.  
  
"So who is the girl, Jareth?"  
  
" Her name is Violet, granddaughter of Sarah, and she will be my bride."  
  
" You would choose her, a foolish mortal girl over me, Mistress Raven Queen of Evil Magic…. You've made a mistake Jareth. What do you see in her?" Ravens jealousy caused her eyes to turn from purple to a deep, envious green.  
  
" She possesses the essence, child like and pure, but adult. She contains the spirit of my beloved Sarah. Violet will be my bride, become an immortal, and I will have her essence. I will get that which I desire most. Now be gone, witch!"  
  
"I take my leave. You and her may live to regret this, Jareth. Come Helios. I need to blow of some steam." Raven left in a hurry to calm herself, then to find the oracle named Destiny to see what to do. This oracle was a predictor who would tell Raven of what would happen if she killed Violet.  
  
Raven wanted Jareth even if it meant killing all the goblins, or even Violet. 


	3. Lady Phoenix

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the original characters from the Labyrinth, such as Jareth and Ludo ECT. ~Sighs~ not now anyway maybe later. But I do own all the new characters so keep your mitts off. And if you like my work please review, if you don't like my work review. If you wish me dead and never to write more to this let me know or else how can I improve. Thanks for all good reviews and I will make this a little more adult in chapters to come thanks of reviewing=^^=.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Phoenix The Guardian of Time and Balance  
  
Violet sat in her room mourning. Her face was pale, paler than usual. Her eyes were red from crying. She would not let anybody see her cry, so she stayed in solitude of her room so she could sob alone without seeming weak to anyone.  
  
As she cried Violet heard her door open and she wiped her tears quickly. Ellen her mom entered her room carrying a large box. "Here Violet, Mom left you all her junk." Ellen said in a cruel tone. "You should sell it to some kids, it's mostly old junk like this stuffed bear." Violet's mother continued to trash the items in the box left to Violet, which were very dear to Sarah.  
  
"Mom, how can you be so heartless right now?" Violet said, defending her grandmother's memory.  
  
"Because Sarah was crazy. Her and her stories that she thought actually happened. Labyrinth indeed. Surly, Violet, you don't believe her. Even in her old age, acting like a child. I'm glad she died; you grow more like her every day. Her death was the best thing for you."  
  
Violet had heard enough. She slapped Ellen and grabbed the box of Sarah's things from her mother. Then she ran out the door, not planning on returning. As she ran to the woods nearby she clinched the amulet her Grandmother Sarah had bestowed upon her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violet had a place in the woods where she went when she wanted to escape. She sat in a large tree by a stream and looked through the box of Sarah's things.  
  
In it she found Lancelot, a stuffed bear Sarah had as a girl, and a book called "The Labyrinth". Violet opened the book written on the inside the words read "To my Violet, if you feel you are loosing spirit hold the amulet and say:  
  
Phoenix The Guardian Of Time and Balance  
  
Take me to Sir Diddimus In the Labyrinth…."  
  
Violet was miserable and wanted to honor Sarah's dream of her visiting the Labyrinth. She held the amulet in her hand and read the lines as instructed by her grandmother.  
  
As she said these words, wind surrounded her and a blinding light made it impossible for Violet to see anything.  
  
When she loosened her grip on the amulet and opened her eyes she was in complete darkness, except for a light outlining a figure in front of her. The form was of a woman of enormous height. The light made it hard to make out her face.  
  
Violets eyes eventually adjusted to the light changes. She saw before her an angelic woman with sandy brown hair draped down in ringlets, which flowed like water to her knees. Atop her head was a crown made of silver and emeralds. The emeralds matched her harsh eyes, which looked down on Violet. Her skin was fair; her lips looked almost painted on. Her arm had a tattoo of a scythe. She was dressed in an ancient Roman tunica made for a queen. It was long, reaching the floor; the color was forest green and had silver patterns running along the bottom. On her waist was a long silver belt with an emerald fasten. In her hand was a giant silver staff, taller than her, and shaped like a key.  
  
"Who goes there?" she asked in a domineering tone. Her voice was beautiful and sorrowful; deep, but elegant. As the words flowed from her lips Violet thought they almost sounded like bell a ringing on each note.  
  
"I'm Violet," Violet said timidly. "My Grandma, Sarah, gave me this amulet and said to ask for Phoenix to take me to Sir Diddimus."  
  
"I am the Lady Phoenix Guardian Of Time and Balance. I control the portals between worlds and dimensions. I also maintain the balance between good and evil," Lady Phoenix said, almost boasting in a godly tone. "I gave the Amulet to Sir Diddimus in return for guarding the bridge in The Bog of Eternal Stench. How did it get in your hands? The hands of a mortal?" Lady Phoenix was nearly angry that the amulet was in her hands and almost shunned Violet. Violet was starting to think that this was a mistake.  
  
"I…I…My grandma, Sarah, got it from Sir Diddimous after escaping from Jareth."  
  
"I know of Sarah. You shall pass safely through the portal. I sense her spirit within you. Be safe in you journey".  
  
Lady Phoenix led Violet to a large door, which opened revealing a blinding light. She helped Violet through the door. When Violet adjusted her eyes she found herself at Sir Diddimus's door, in The Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth felt Violet enter the Labyrinth "She is mine" he thought to himself and laughed a dark sinister laugh, making even his goblins shudder. 


	4. The Capture

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the original characters from the Labyrinth, such as Jareth and Ludo ECT. ~Sighs~ not now anyway maybe later. But I do own all the new characters so keep your mitts off. And if you like my work please review, if you don't like my work review. If you wish me dead and never to write more to this let me know or else how can I improve. Thanks for all good reviews and I will make this a little more adult in chapters to come thanks of reviewing=^^=.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Sir Diddimus and Jareth's new bride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the portal closed behind Violet, she noticed the smell.  
  
"Dear Lord what is that smell?" Just as she said this a little dog, like creature, dressed like a noble, ran up to Violet, trying to place her face.  
  
"My Lady!!! My Lady!!! Is that you? Is that you my Lady Sarah? Is it really you?!?!" He said quickly and out of breath.  
  
"I'm Violet" By this time, she was tiered of trying to explain who she was. "I'm Sarah's granddaughter." Violet told Sir Diddimus, of what had happened to her grandmother and of the events that followed. He seemed deeply saddened to learn that Sarah had died.  
  
"Come, we must find my brother, Ludo, and Sir Hoggle and tell them of these events…Come, Ambrosious" As he said this a large sheepdog wearing a saddle came from behind a tree.  
  
He mounted the sheepdog and he beckoned for Violet to follow him. As they walked through the woods and the Labyrinth, Sir Diddimus told Violet the story of when Sarah visited the Labyrinth.  
  
"As I vowed to help protect Sarah, I vow I will help protect you on your visit to the Labyrinth." Somehow wasn't entirely comforted knowing that he was going to help her if something should happen.  
  
Violet liked Sir Diddimus although he spoke rather fast and was rather hyper. He was very kind to her as they traveled for many miles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Violet and Sir Diddimus walked Jareth watched eagerly. He was waiting for the entire group to get together. Then he would capture the group: Ludo, Sir Diddimus, and Hoggle, afterward he would take Violet for his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violet and Sir Diddimus arrived at a cave, where sounds of howling could be heard from within.  
  
"What's that noise?" Violet asked  
  
"Tis brother Ludo," Sir Diddimus said  
  
"Sarah told me about him. Can her really summon rocks?"  
  
"Rocks friends," a huge beast said emerging from the cave with a handful of little rocks, which he dropped on the ground as he spoke. He was enormous and dark orange. He resembled an orangutan mixed with an ogre.  
  
"Ah Brother Ludo, how arth thou?" Sir Diddimus said in a formal greeting.  
  
"Ludo sad," Ludo said with dismay and confusion. "Sarah look funny."  
  
"Brother Ludo, this isn't Sarah. This is her grandchild, Violet," said Sir Diddimus to clarify.  
  
"Violet friend?" Ludo asked  
  
"Yes, Ludo, I'm a friend," Violet said gently. She wanted Ludo to know she was on his side.  
  
"Brother Ludo we must head out to find Sir Hoggle. Would you like to join us?" Sir Diddimus asked almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Ludo come" He started to grin. "Where Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"I will explain when we find Sir Hoggle." Sir Diddimus said. The three set out on a journey to the beginning of the Labyrinth to find Huggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth assembled his army and transformed into an owl. Violet would be his soon. He positioned the troops of Goblins and situated himself half hidden at the front of the Labyrinth, awaiting the gathering of Violet and her new companions. "Soon, sweet Violet, you will be mine forever…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group finally made it to the entrance of the Labyrinth and saw Hoggle killing Fairies as usual.  
  
"Sir Hoggle I come baring sad news," Sir Diddimus spoke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hoggle said as if nothing bothered him. Violet noticed he had the jewelry pack at his side that Sarah had mentioned and the same plastic bracelet on his wrist.  
  
"Our sweet Sarah has died…however she sent us her granddaughter, Violet, with the amulet-"  
  
"Sarah died…" he cut off Sir Diddimus. "I don't believe you…" Hoggle was greatly saddened. Sarah was his first friend, and Hoggle had trouble believing what he was hearing.  
  
A giant barn owl flew in at that moment landing next to Violet. Violet jumped and moved away from it. It transformed into Jareth.  
  
"Believe it, Hoggle," he said this regally.  
  
"Jareth what…what are you do-do-doing here?" Hoggle said frightened.  
  
"I have come to claim her." He pointed at Violet. Violet looked at Jareth with fear, but also with intrigue.  
  
Jareth came wearing his most appealing clothes. Long black leggings, with a long black cape. He also wore a black-leather armored waistcoat, with a white peasant shirt underneath and his black, knee high boots.  
  
"I assume I need no introduction, Violet my love." As he said this he moved in front of her and started caressing her hair and gazed into her eyes. "I see her in you…" The formation of a tear in Jareth's eye was visible only to Violet.  
  
He tried to hide his sadness from her and picked Violet up in his arms.  
  
"Jareth, let the girl go, " Hoggle said  
  
"I think not Goblins, capture them now." At the Goblin King command a swarm of goblins came in, attacking and tying up the three creatures. Ludo tried to summon rocks but he was gagged. Sir Diddimus tried calling Ambrosious but he found that he had long since ran and hid. Hoggle fought the little goblins off as best he could, but was no match. They were all captured.  
  
"Get off of me…. Put me down…LET GO!!!!!!!" Violet shouted. She tried to struggle but it was no use.  
  
"Don't try to fight me, you are no match for me" As Violet persisted Jareth tied her hands and ankles preventing her from further struggling. "Goblins take the prisoners to the castle dungeon I will meet you there." He again commanded the goblins and they headed to the castle on the quickest rout.  
  
"Violet, you will make a fitting bride. Now I will show you to your room in my castle. Don't even think of escaping. Here is a present for you," he ripped off the amulet and put it in pocket, and replaced it with a tiger's eye necklace on a silver chain. When he placed on Violets neck it caused a burning sensation that made her pass out.  
  
Jareth then transformed into a dragon and carried her to his castle, in his talons, while she was unconscious. 


End file.
